


Struggles of an Artist

by mosvalsky



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M, as in I did not even try to write anyone remotely in character, ooc, somehow...idek tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very impromptu prompt led to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles of an Artist

Based off this conversation:

It was a cold night in Lindon. The clouds were particularly low, and the stars could hardly be seen through them. To him, it only served as a bitter reminder that his own Star was soon to be permanently separated from his life.

"Steve," he was torn from his thoughts as a warm and enticing voice called gently. He turned to see Elrond leaning against a pillar, his thin sleeping robe riding up slightly where his thigh met stone. He smiled up at him with his head turned to the side. He looked so beautiful in that moment. But everything was tinged with such a sad air that his beauty held no solace for him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said simply, as if Elrond were unaware.

"I could speak to the king, get you a different appointment. I'm his closest advisor; I'm sure he'd listen to me."

Steve shook his head, "even if old Gil-Galad were able to change where I was appointed, he couldn't change my mind on the issue."

Elrond stepped towards him, holding out his hands, which Steve eagerly took. "I'm an artist, Elrond. I need to do my own thing."

"But brother-"

"shhhh no buts." He put his finger to Elrond's lips.

And then they kissed.

And Steve Howe went on to be in Yes and Elrond went on to be lord of Imladris. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
